


Gotta Secret, Can You Keep It?

by FangirlShayla



Series: Even a Broken Record Can Play a Song [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is mentioned, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, I wrote this for myself but you can read it if you want, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is mentioned, charlie is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlShayla/pseuds/FangirlShayla
Summary: “It truly is incredible the amount of trust you carry for me, my dear.”“Well, why wouldn’t I?”
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Even a Broken Record Can Play a Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Gotta Secret, Can You Keep It?

Serenity hated having nothing to do; she always needed something to occupy her mind, less she be overtaken with her own thoughts. She didn’t necessarily _abhor_ boredom like some other entertainment-driven demons, she just felt like she needed to have her mind and hands busy at all times. Unfortunately for now, the only pass time the hotel could offer at the moment was spontaneous snacking. 

Serenity soon found herself fleeing from her spot on the lobby’s couch, and making a beeline towards the kitchen. She walked by Husk, who was passed out drunk at the bar; nothing new. Aside from Husk’s snoring and the whistles of wind Niffty caused as she made her runs — which were so few and far in between as well, the hotel seemed dead silent. 

Serenity knew that Charlie and Vaggie were out doing some more advertising for the hotel, and Angel Dust was who-knows-where; although a part of Serenity wasn’t too concerned about the spider’s whereabouts. Even as a fellow patron, it wasn’t any of Serenity’s business as to what Angel wished to do in his spare time. 

Upon entering the kitchen, the first thing Serenity noticed was Alastor looking over _something_ on the stove. Serenity stood frozen in the doorway for a moment or two, almost afraid to enter in the Radio Demon’s space unprompted; then again, it's not like that’s ever been an issue before. 

Alastor had a weird thing about personal space; it was no secret that he didn’t mind invading other demons’ bubble when he so pleased. But if someone were to cross his boundary on their own merit, Alastor would be less than kind. The only demons in the hotel Alastor seemed to be more lenient with this rule were Charlie and Serenity. Serenity understood why Charlie was given this sort of ‘privilege’; she was the Princess of all Hell, in a way, she held more power than Alastor. But as far as Serenity herself was concerned, she truly had no clue why he allowed her to be closer than others. 

Proceeding with caution, Serenity practically tiptoed around the island counter and towards the fridge. Once she saw Alastor from the side, she finally realized what he was doing; the way he was stirring a wooden spoon in a large pot suggested he was making _something_. Despite being side-by-side now, Alastor didn’t seem to notice the brunette, or he was just too preoccupied with what he was doing to care to acknowledge her. 

Serenity watched him for a moment more before shrugging and opening the fridge door as quietly as she could. The door provided a wall, so Alastor was no longer in Serenity’s field of view. 

She reached in and pulled out a glass jug of water; a small glass of water is really all she needed if someone else was already making something. Presumably for dinner. 

After closing the door, Serenity gasped in fright as the deer demon who was previously over by the stove was now mere inches away from her body. He peered down at her with his ever-present smile that split across his face. 

_I guess he did notice me._ Serenity thought, re-composing herself as she mustered a shy smile. 

“Never one to skip out on a jump scare, are ya?” 

“You’ll be needing this, I presume.” Alastor deflected the comment about his mannerisms as he manifested a small glass, then offered it to the little brunette. "I know how difficult it is for you to reach the top shelf.” 

Serenity’s smiled dropped, but she thanked the Radio Demon as she promptly took the glass and went to fill it. 

After Serenity had finished pouring herself some water and tucked the jug away in the fridge, Alastor turned back to what he was doing. Serenity was about to head out the kitchen’s exit, but stopped herself; it was so boring everywhere else, and right beside her was _the_ demon for prime entertainment. So, she decided she wanted to stay as she pulled up a chair and took a seat at the island counter; it provided a perfect view, right across from where Alastor was working. 

Serenity had just noticed, but Alastor wasn’t exactly in his normal attire. Instead, his red tailcoat had been removed and the undershirt’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; revealing some select scars that travelled up his arms, and the fluffiest deer tail Serenity’s ever seen in her life. But the most prominent new accessory was a blush pink apron he wore to keep any mess he might make off his pristine clothes. It probably wasn’t his, but Serenity _desperately_ wanted to believe that the all-powerful Radio Demon had a pink apron stored away somewhere for later use. 

Serenity didn’t even realize she was staring until Alastor himself pointed it out; “I am to assume you have nothing else better to do, hmm?” 

“Oh, sorry! I just... Yeah, I’m bored.” Serenity admitted, tracing the counter surface with her finger. 

“Oh, well we simply can’t have that, now can we?” The Radio Demon quipped. “I do wish I could assist you, darling, but my hands are a tad tied at the moment.” 

“Well, would you mind if I just… watched?” 

“Do what you wish.” He brushed off, not interrupting his work for a second. 

Some time went by, and Serenity began to actually find herself more chipper than before as Alastor was kind enough to make some light conversation while he cooked. Serenity knew Alastor was a man of many abilities, and she didn’t doubt multitasking was one of them. 

After a while, Alastor turned his body towards the brunette. “I’m going to need you to close your eyes for a moment, my dear.” 

Serenity quirked an eyebrow at the sudden request. “Why?” 

Alastor leaned in towards Serenity, lowering his voice to almost a whisper; the one thing Serenity didn’t think Al was capable of. 

“This is my mother’s recipe, you see, and there were few ingredients she made an effort to keep especially unknown. Not a single soul knows about it aside from yours truly, and I don’t particularly plan to alter that fact today.” 

“Oh c’mon. I can keep a secret.” Serenity persisted, leaning forward on the table. 

“I don’t doubt that you can, my dear! Perhaps one day I shall let you in on this little secret, but until then.” Alastor finished his sentence by taking Serenity’s hands in his, then covering her eyes with her own palms. 

Serenity’s lips twisted into a frown, but she was compliant as she kept her hands over her eyes. Satisfied with her quick obedience, the Radio Demon returned to his recipe. 

He added what he needed to; exactly the way he remembered his mother doing it. Although, he could never make it quite like how she made it; no one could. 

Alastor turned back around to check on the brunette, looking for a mischievous smile that might give away if she had peaked; she still had her view obstructed. He figured she would’ve asked if she could open her eyes by now. Surely, she didn’t think that it would take so long to put a few ingredients into a stew? 

Then it hit him; she was _waiting_ for him. Serenity was waiting for Alastor himself to give the ‘okay’ to look again. 

_How nice._ He would be sure to keep this little habit of hers in the back of his mind – for later use, of course. 

Alastor took a few steps closer to where Serenity had been sitting. He could simply _tell_ her that she could open her eyes again; but where’s the fun in that? 

The deer demon leaned over the counter and with one clawed finger, lowered Serenity’s hands from her face. She blinked her eyes back open, only to be met with the smiling demon inches away from her face. His claw slowly dragged across her cheek and down to the underside of her chin, inclining her to keep her head up. His devilish grin never leaving his lips as he kept her gaze with an intense stare. 

“It truly is incredible the amount of trust you carry for me, my dear.” 

It took Serenity a while to stutter out her response; having the skin of her nose barely touching his made her nervous at best, and completely flustered at worst. She was almost certain all the blood had rushed to her cheeks. 

“Well, why wouldn’t I?” 

His eyes narrowed in intrigue; she should have _many_ reasons not to trust him. Yet, even after knowing of his morally-questionable reputation, Serenity continued to perceive him as a perfect gentleman; which he was, but there were so many other layers to the Radio Demon Serenity simply looked past. Whether intentional or not, Alastor couldn’t tell. 

Without causing a single scar on the little demon, Alastor swiftly removed his claw from her chin and turned back to the stove without missing a beat. Serenity felt like she could finally breathe again. She brought her own hands up to her cheeks as she now averted her gaze to the table’s surface, attempting to calm down the burning sensation before the Radio Demon could mention it. 

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening and closing coupled with muffled chatter could be heard from the lobby. Since one voice was comprised of overriding enthusiasm and the other a calmer yet content tone, Serenity could guess that Charlie and Vaggie had come back from their little outing. 

“Just in time!” Serenity’s attention was pulled right back to Alastor as he called out. “Now that everyone is back in the hotel, Serenity, would you be a lamb and fetch the rest for supper?” 

“Oh, uh, sure.” Serenity steadily stood up from her seat and made her way towards the exit. She stopped in the doorway and turned to look back at Alastor. He had faced away from her now, and with a snap of his fingers, he reverted back to his natural attire. She watched him for a moment more before leaving the room entirely. 

Alastor lulled over on the previous conversation as he listened to Serenity’s footsteps fade. 

Alastor was a demon that wasn’t known for being oblivious; quite the opposite. He knew why Serenity favored him so, and he had a feeling _she_ knew it was a dangerous path to tread. 

In Alastor’s eyes, the only thing keeping Serenity from being more open about her ‘liking’ for him was her silly little redemption goal; it _was_ the reason she was at the hotel in the first place. 

However, it’s not like she was good at hiding her attraction for the Radio Demon. Anyone with working eyes could see the blush that would arise on Serenity’s cheeks whenever Al pulled her into a dance, or wrapped an arm around her shoulders. But she was determined to not speak out about it. 

However fate decided to play their colliding paths, Alastor was willing to share his little ‘secret’ with Serenity one day, but not before she gains the courage to come clean about hers.


End file.
